Alice Of Human sacrifice ( Aliea Gakuen ( Chaos ) ver )
by Haruya Fuusuke
Summary: Heat managed to get someone or more to be his Alice and most of them will be dead after they were called as a Alice.Who's the people that called as Alices? Would they will able survive or they will dead in the story?This story based on a song title Alice Of Human Sacrifice by Meiko,Kaito,Miku,Len and Rin.I changed a bit the part of story to make this story more interesting.Enjoy!:)
1. List character

I guess this story have more chapter than the others . In that case,I'm really,really need more time to finish it and I apologize if I didn't post it for a long time because I'm really,really busy in this year.I had to study hard for an important examination . Gomen ne!

I'll start the character with their characteristics first . Please don't kill me if you don't like . Grammar and advise are welcome! ^_^

* * *

Character :

- Heat : A spirit who is make many people become his Alice and most of them died.

- Gazelle ( Play as Meiko ) : A brave warrior girl and always protecting people in danger . she's also always joined a fight in many wars.

- Burn ( Play as Kaito ) : A simple- classed is a kind-hearted person and loves to sing in a crowd of people.

- Rean ( Play as Miku ) : A beautiful princess in her own country ( I don't know how to name it) and has a beautiful voice . Although she's very pretty but she's a greedy person.

- Clara : Rean's personal maid.

- IQ ( Play as Len ) : An intelligent boy . He has a twin sister named IC ( I made them twins since they are siblings).He always be cautious everytime,everyday and everywhere.

- IC ( Play as Rin ) : IQ's twin sister and a mischievous girl . She always make his twin brother become more worried almost everyday.


	2. Chapter 1 : Third victim

I'm soo sorry if I late to post the chapters . BTW, I wanted to thank to HachimitsuOukan for helping me with her/his idea . Here's chapter 1 . Enjoy!:)

* * *

Heat was playing cards alone . After a few hours by playing cards,he became bored . "Ugh! I'm really,really bored! ",he muttered to himself . Actually,Heat always being alone since he's a spirit . No one know his existence . "Argh! Nobody wants to play with me! What should I do today?," he said . Then,he looks to his cards . The cards has many symbols on it such as hearts,spades,diamonds and clubs . Suddenly,he got an idea by staring his cards . " Aha! I can play with humans! I bet they are friendly! ... But wait a sec,what if I failed … Nah,don't worry about it,all you have to do is to find a few of humans and then,you can play with them," he said to himself . He continued talking to himself until he said this sentences with an evil smirk," I will ensure that they will be my Alice … !"

…

One day, In a faraway country, there lived a beautiful princess who was famous for her beautiful voice, Rean . She liked to sing on her balcony everyday, broadcasting her mesmerizing voice throughout the land .  
"Your Highness, here's your tea," The Princess' personal maid, Clara, approached her princess with a tea pot and cup on a silver tray . "Thank you,Clara.",said Rean . She took a cup of tea from the tray . She's about to drink it but suddenly,her butler,Nepper came to her room ( sorry,I forgot to list him ) . " Your Highness!Your highness! There are two people were dead in the middle of residents in residence area . ",said Nepper . The two girls were shocked after hear Nepper's explainations . "Who are they?",asked Rean . "It was a teenage girl and a man . The girl has a white/silver hair with teal-eyes while the man has a red hair with a tulip-shaped on his head and golden eyes . The girl was dead because she was stabbed by that man while the man was killed himself by shoot at his own head ",said Nepper . "I felt sorry for them . What should we do,Your Highness?",asked Clara . Rean become more speechless . She don't know what to do . The room became silence for a while until Rean broke it," I wanted to be alone for a while . I can't calm myself like this . " . Nepper and Clara were antonished hearing the princess need to be alone . They drew a sigh . " As you wished,Your Highness," said the butler . Finally,they went out from Rean's room .

Suddenly,Her room became dark ." What the ... ! What happened in here … ?! Nepper!Clara!Help me!," Rean screamed .

Then,a light appeared in front of her . She was also heard a voice from the light . The voice sounds like a male . " Who are you?! Show yourself!," said Rean . The voice became more creepy when it replied her question . " Turn … Around … " . Without wasting time,she quickly turned around . She gasped after see a teenage boy was standing in front of her . His shirt included his pale body was full with blood . It was Heat!

" Hello … Princess … Still remember me … ?",he said and started laughing loudly . His evil laugh made Rean became frightened . " I got a great present for you! Look … Over … There …," said Heat while his index finger pointed to Rean ( It means there were something behind Rean . ) . She turned around ( again ) . She screamed after see two corpses lie on the dark floor .

* * *

Sorry,this chapter is very short . I'll try best to write a bit longer in the next chapter .


End file.
